


【羊铁】普通优等生

by Amphetamine0706



Category: WAYV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22537048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amphetamine0706/pseuds/Amphetamine0706
Summary: 羊铁向，一个校园暗恋故事，几句扬钦。大概率会ooc，暗恋故事的结局不必多说。
Relationships: Liu Yang Yang/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	【羊铁】普通优等生

你长大以后想做什么？

科学家。

肖德俊的人生目前为止一切顺利，小学、初中到高中的前三分之一时光，他一直是所有人眼中的优等生，品格好，成绩好，他自己也认为如果不出意外，会顺利地考上一所好大学，保研直博，醉心科研，做出伟大贡献，最后留名青史。

可是意外偏偏发生了——刘扬扬横冲直撞地闯进了肖德俊的生命。

刘扬扬是第二学年的转校生，开学第一天就迟到，顶着一头乱蓬蓬的头发向班主任解释原因，家离得太远而且还不认识路，说完又主动向讲台下的同学们自我介绍。

我是刘扬扬！

然而接下来的日子无情地拆穿了刘扬扬对于迟到的说辞——他几乎每天迟到，尽管家是真的离学校远。班主任说教了很多次，试图让他能按时到校，但都以失败告终。对于迟到这件事，刘扬扬依旧坚持不懈，有时是上课几分钟后踏进班级门口，有时干脆错过了第一堂课。

刘扬扬看起来跟普通学生没什么区别，甚至不能说是一个好学生，总是迟到，总是不听话的头发，偶尔上课睡觉，也就剩作业还能按时交了，而且还只是理科作业。虽然常惹得任课老师不满，但好在他乐观开朗，和班里同学还算合得来，校园生活倒也过得快乐。

直到某一次理综模拟考，刘扬扬拿了全班第一，年级前五，才开始有人想了解他多一点。

消息灵通的同学综合各个渠道的信息后得出结论，你们知道吗？刘扬扬是班主任特地要进来的学生，是要冲竞赛，高考给我们班冲个省前几名的。

从此刘扬扬变成了班里各种疑难理科问题的请教对象，肖德俊对刘扬扬也有一点好奇，只不过目前他的能力还足以应付学业，没到不得不向刘扬扬请教的时候，可这样便没了踏出第一步的理由。

理科老师中对刘扬扬感情最强烈的莫过于化学老师，又爱又恨，爱他的理由自不必说，恨他的理由是他的化学实验做得奇差，做不出结果也就算了，弄撒试剂、打破试管烧瓶的事件屡见不鲜。于是他一气之下安排了肖德俊和刘扬扬一组做实验，并勒令刘扬扬不许动手，除非有肖德俊盯着。

而肖德俊是化学实验做得最好的学生。刘扬扬在肖德俊的指导下终于有一次能成功做完实验，他眼里显露出感谢和崇拜。

哇，德俊，你好厉害啊，谢谢你！

肖德俊面对突如其来的夸奖有些不好意思。

哪有……只是按书上写的和老师说的做啦。

为了庆祝我第一次做实验成功，今天下午放学一起去吃冰淇淋吧！

刘扬扬说的是学校附近新开的甜品店，刘扬扬点了焦糖海盐冰淇淋，冰淇淋端上来便开始边吃边写数学作业。

不吃饭啊？肖德俊看着刘扬扬的大份冰淇淋。

不吃啦，刘扬扬笑得露出牙齿，今天想吃喜欢的东西当晚饭！

肖德俊没想到刘扬扬会带作业来写，他自己是两手空空地来，只好透过甜品店的落地玻璃窗看路上的行人。

这里不错吧，我很喜欢，经常会来。觉得无聊的话可以跟我聊天，没关系的。刘扬扬对肖德俊说着话，作业本上的“沙沙”声却从没停过。

经常来，那不就是经常不想吃晚饭了？

哈哈，聪明。哎呀，都是碳水化合物和脂肪嘛，能给人体供能就行啦。

为什么你会转学过来呢？

爸妈工作调动，而且听说这所学校校风比较自由，可以不用穿校服，所以选了这里。

刘扬扬又抬起眼眸，说：我知道你们都说我是班主任特地招进来的，什么竞赛呀，高考名次呀。

肖德俊连忙摆手，我是听说过，可我从来没议论过这事。

刘扬扬说：不过这个说法也不全是假的，至少拼竞赛是真的。

肖德俊不知所措，只好懵懵地点点头。

刘扬扬看他这样，“噗嗤”一声笑了，说：你真可爱。

自打喉结明显和唇边长出胡须，在肖德俊印象中他就再没被人说过可爱，与“可爱”久别重逢，他禁不住打了个寒颤，脱口而出一句男生间常有的玩笑话：你是gay吧。

是哦。刘扬扬竟云淡风轻地坦率承认。

如此一来反而让肖德俊觉得自己不礼貌了，刘扬扬说：没关系，这不是什么秘密，认识我的人几乎都知道。

好吧……那数理化生竞赛，你要去哪个呢？肖德俊尝试把话题往不那么尴尬的方向引。

刘扬扬从不掩饰自己的优秀：如果时间不撞，应该都会去，最后可能会选化学……啊可是决赛要做实验耶，感觉会很惨？

肖德俊问：那为什么还要选化学呢？

刘扬扬说：没什么特别的原因，就是喜欢而已……要不要也试试竞赛呀？

肖德俊摇头：不了，以前尝试过，但是发现做不来，投入的时间和精力和得到的不成正比，我还是老老实实学习参加高考吧。

刘扬扬若有所思：你说的也对，每个人的选择不同。

-

肖德俊一直是个好好吃饭的好孩子，然而从那之后，他养成了一个习惯，每周有一天会和刘扬扬一起去吃冰淇淋。两个人都带上作业去写，时间到了再回学校上晚自习，刘扬扬总能在回学校前把最难的数学作业写完。肖德俊自认为是无趣的人，却又期望自己能在人多的场合活跃气氛，可能和性取向一样，他骨子里就向往着能和有趣的人一起，天生的。

刘扬扬也许不是传统意义上的好孩子，尽管脑子灵光，成绩也好，但是不够谦虚也不乐意规规矩矩，同学们都看得出来，如果不是成绩好，班主任早让刘扬扬退学了。但是肖德俊喜欢和他在一起，喜欢他的特立独行、奇思妙想还有人与人之间不可多得的坦诚，还有或许很多人不知道，刘扬扬其实挺感性的，看到感人的文学影视作品，眼睛里总是很容易泛起泪光。刘扬扬是肖德俊十六岁时的意外，他闯进来，给肖德俊即将成型的对人、对世界的认知，注入了一点新的东西。

-

喂？德俊，你在干吗？

写作业呀，我又不是你，作业写得那么快。对于高中生是无所谓小长假的，肖德俊接到刘扬扬电话的时候正写着作业。

作业写得快是我的错吗！刘扬扬表示抗议。

说起来班上有的人不太乐意和刘扬扬往来，倒不是觉得刘扬扬性格不好，只是学习上的降维打击让人心里太不是滋味了。

打电话给我干吗，天天聊聊不腻啊？肖德俊笑着回答。

啊……我家停电了，很无聊嘛……德俊你把我当背景音乐就好了，我就想找个人说说话……妈妈，我要冰淇淋……

刘扬扬有一搭没一搭地说着话，肖德俊安安静静地做他的聆听者。

德俊，你知道吗？遇到危险的时候，第一个想要告诉的人，是喜欢的人哦，第二个想要告诉的，是朋友。刚才停电我眼前一黑的时候，我马上就想到那个人了，可是我没有他的联系方式，再后来我就想给你打电话了。

我从来不知道，你还追星？肖德俊没忍住不说话。

是一个学长啦，比我们大三届，现在已经上大学了。刘扬扬回答。

嗯。肖德俊并不想刺探刘扬扬的隐私，便不追问下去。

是李永钦哦。刘扬扬总是这样，想说的时候，就算不问也会主动说出来。

肖德俊对这个名字并不陌生，毕竟李永钦的名字和照片在学校的宣传栏展示了将近一年的时间。

以前学跳舞的时候知道他的，他上高中之后就没再跳了，我去找他表白被拒绝了，他说如果想和他在一起，得能和他考上一样的大学。

傻扬扬，应该先要个联系方式再表白啊。肖德俊心想刘扬扬竟然也会有糊涂的时候，不过这样一来，刘扬扬转到这所学校，似乎又有了一个确切的理由。

所以只能努力去他的大学了呀，这是爱的力量哈哈哈。听筒里传来刘扬扬的笑声。

来电啦，谢谢听我说话！肖德俊听着这声音，脑子里都能想象出刘扬扬手舞足蹈的样子。

他放下笔，对着电话另一头说，晚安，扬扬。

-

学校组织的竞赛培训很快就开始了，占用的总是周内的上课时间，再加上刘扬扬日复一日地迟到，他能出现在班级里的时间很少，不过和肖德俊每周一次甜品店碰头的习惯倒还保留着。

刘扬扬从肖德俊那里听到学校艺术节的消息，班主任不希望大家参加这些，而刘扬扬跃跃欲试，还要拉上肖德俊一起，因为他偶然得知肖德俊会乐器，他也会，两个人一起表演一个乐器节目，准备起来应该不会太耗时间，高中生活，总该留下一点彩色的记忆才对。

肖德俊问：想演奏什么乐器呢？

刘扬扬说：我会小提琴。

肖德俊说：我会钢琴和吉他，如果你要选小提琴，用钢琴来配合是不是好些？

刘扬扬眼睛亮亮的，随后又眨眨眼睛：不，不要钢琴，要吉他，我们要fxxk the regulations！

肖德俊不知道自己是怎么了，如果他没有遇见刘扬扬，他极大概率会听老师的话，艺术节的时候在台下做个鼓掌的观众，甚至可能会拿上一个知识点总结的小册子复习，可是偏偏让他遇见了，他发现他无法抵抗刘扬扬的想法和邀请，于是他也决定抱起吉他，当一次舞台的焦点。

他们的第一次排练约在一天下午放学和晚自习之间的时间，肖德俊一下课便径直往音乐教室，音乐教室空无一人——刘扬扬还没来，今天是竞赛培训的日子，估计那边还没下课。他拨弄吉他的弦，所幸他平时周末还会摸摸吉他，这次表演大可不必再让他经受一次手指长茧又脱落的痛苦，他把刘扬扬给的谱子弹了一遍，刘扬扬没有来，两遍，刘扬扬还是没有来。他想发个信息或者打个电话，又担心刘扬扬真的是在忙什么事情。

时间一分一秒地过去，肖德俊觉得身体里有两股力量在打架，一个是期待，另一个是失落，开始是期待占上风的，然后渐渐的，失落的力量开始强大起来，时钟上秒针的运动，是失落对期待的蚕食进程。

距离晚自习还有半小时，肖德俊叹了口气，收好吉他，准备回教室上晚自习。正当他准备关上音乐教室的门的时候，一阵急促的脚步声越来越近，声音传进他的耳朵里，一步一步都踏在他心上，像是要把他的心跳提升到和脚步声一样的频率。

这声音的主人越来越近，肖德俊看清楚了，是刘扬扬。

德俊，对不起！今天培训完老师临时说要小测，一结束我就马上跑过来了！

肖德俊胸口堵得慌，憋出一句话来：快要上晚自习了，我饭还没吃呢……你竟然放我鸽子，我不练了。说完转身就走。

一米，两米，他想，如果刘扬扬叫住他，他会回头的，哪怕今天的练习时间已经所剩无几。可是刘扬扬没有。

他走到五米开外的时候，背后传来一阵悠扬的小提琴声，是他们即将合练的曲子，他猛然停下脚步，回头看刘扬扬——楼道里灯光昏暗，只勉强能看清刘扬扬，卫衣帽子盖着头，把有点长的刘海压下来了一些，稍微遮住了眼睛，他眼睛低垂，沉浸在自己拉的曲子里。

肖德俊看愣了，幸亏他对乐谱足够了解，知道音乐在什么时候会终止，他及时清醒过来，转身逃跑到楼梯的拐角。

刘扬扬找到他的时候，看到他正捂着脸，肩膀一抽一抽的，他走过去搂住他的肩。

他说：德俊，对不起……下次不会让你等这么久了。

肖德俊回答：没关系……我没生气……是你拉得太好听了。他平时几乎不说谎，可这一次他说了假话，因为他刚才什么声音都没听进去，眼睛里只有专心拉小提琴的刘扬扬。

为什么要哭呢，就那么喜欢刘扬扬吗，喜欢到会哭出来的程度吗？这种喜欢的感情，是说舍弃就能释怀的吗，他知道自己已经没有退路了，可是又像被困在死胡同里无法前进。

因为，刘扬扬喜欢李永钦啊。

-

肖德俊站在舞台上的时候，因为两边的灯光太强，他看不清台下的观众，转过头只能看到同在台上的刘扬扬，就好像这里只有他们两个人。表演结束，刘扬扬去拥抱他，他听不见台下的掌声，只听见刘扬扬对他说：德俊，我们很棒。

他永远都不会忘记这天舞台上身上有光的少年，不是舞台灯光效果带来的，而是因为那是他喜欢的少年，在他眼里，本就闪闪发亮。

刘扬扬，我喜欢你。

谢谢你，但对不起，我有喜欢的人啦。

艺术节过后不乏有向刘扬扬表白的女生，然而无论是何种形式的告白，均被刘扬扬以“我有喜欢的人”回绝，无一例外。肖德俊同情她们，也羡慕她们，因为至少她们的心意，可以传达给刘扬扬。

-

第二学年结束，没给准高三生们留太多时间喘息，第三学年便紧锣密鼓地拉开了序幕，而临近竞赛，刘扬扬翘课的时间也越来越多，但学科考试总成绩依然排在前面，班主任认为这对全班同学不是一件好事，并认定这是刘扬扬带来的影响，总是缺席但是成绩又好，不利于良好学风建设。

他逮住提前下晚自习的刘扬扬，并与刘扬扬就不守纪律是否会对班级同学的成绩造成影响进行了激烈讨论。

刘扬扬说：老师，不守纪律的行为是否影响班级平均成绩，这要看数据统计吧。

班主任说不过他，气得用黑板擦拍了一下讲台：你要看数据是吗？来，大家举手投票！同意我的说法的，举手！

同学们大多不敢得罪班主任，纷纷举起了手，也有犹豫要不要举的，肖德俊没举手。

班主任的音量提得更高：竟然还有人不举手？！

肖德俊听到这话止不住地心寒，反倒下定决心不举手了。他讨厌这样的大人，口口声声说是为了你好，却从来不考虑你的心情。

班主任冷冷地看着刘扬扬：这就是数据，你看到结果了吗？

肖德俊远远地看到刘扬扬的嘴角抽动了一下，然后转身出了教室。

第二天刘扬扬的妈妈来和班主任详谈，大意是刘扬扬这段时间要准备竞赛，暂时不在班里上课了，之后肖德俊再也没在教室里见过刘扬扬。

后来肖德俊知道的关于刘扬扬的消息，和其他同学没有太大的区别，尽管决赛实验做砸了但是总成绩已足够保送好大学，刘扬扬毫无疑问选了有李永钦的大学。

没有刘扬扬的日子，肖德俊的状态不怎么好，听不进复习课的内容，做习题脑子也转不动，肖德俊成绩的下降引起了班主任的注意，自然是免不了一次谈话的。

德俊，最近是怎么了？班主任不希望看到他眼中的好孩子变成这个样子，他知道肖德俊和刘扬扬走得近，也许是自己对刘扬扬的态度，也对肖德俊造成了影响，于是又问了一句：和刘扬扬有关系吗？

没有。肖德俊没过多思考便给了答复。

不是扬扬的错啊，怎么可能是扬扬的错。肖德俊把头低下，低得不能再低，不想让班主任看到他的表情。

德俊啊，你和刘扬扬不一样，你是个普通的好学生，想要获得幸福，只能像普通人一样去努力、去奋斗。班主任语重心长，他知道肖德俊倔得很，问不出来的东西他也不强求。

肖德俊不明白吗？从他和刘扬扬成为朋友的时候他就明白了，从前那些对未来伟大的设想，他统统抛弃了，他知道自己只是一个普通人，努力或许也不一定能得到想要的结果，普通人需要爱，也会因为爱快乐或悲伤。

下晚自习回家，肖德俊的母亲问他最近是不是压力过大休息不好，肖德俊不知道从何说起，红着眼睛问：妈妈，如果我喜欢的人不喜欢我，要怎么办呢？

母亲抱着他，回答：妈妈也不知道怎么办才好，俊俊呀，妈妈爱你，你要明白，世界上会有人像你爱着ta一样爱着你。

-

虽说高考复习的日子煎熬又漫长，可是真正到了高考的前几天回头看一看，好像也就那样。放羊了半年的刘扬扬被叫了回来，大概是学校老师仍想多一个高分考生，况且高考成绩并不影响保送。

肖德俊没有和刘扬扬分到相同考场，也许这几天是最后见面的机会了，他想他是不是可以自私一点呢，刘扬扬高考考多少分，关他什么事？

扬扬，我……

嗯？

我好累。

辛苦了，再熬两天就好啦！

嗯。

我们连再见都没说，干脆什么都不说。

高考成绩出来，肖德俊的成绩还可以，至少大部分学校都可以选，刘扬扬比肖德俊低了十分，但无关紧要了，最后肖德俊没有选择去刘扬扬在的城市。

-

大学生活没有想象中的那么自由，学习依然很重要，同时为了方便找工作还需要具备一定的实践经验，肖德俊意识到自己并不热爱科研之后便不打算考研，手上的事情多起来，另外和刘扬扬的交集越来越少，他很少想起刘扬扬了。

他记得刘扬扬是和李永钦在一起了，刘扬扬大一的时候李永钦已经大四，不知道后来怎么样了。

他偶尔做梦梦见高中的事情，班主任和同学们都在，唯独没有刘扬扬，他发现自己醒来的时候总在流泪。

夜深忽梦少年事，唯梦闲人不梦君。作为一个好学生，他知道这两句诗本不是这样的，可是这样拼起来却很符合他从梦里醒来的心情。

-

喂？德俊，我到楼下啦。

刘扬扬申请到了德国学校的研究生，在肖德俊上学的城市转机飞德国，便约了肖德俊见一面。

肖德俊刚从学校宿舍搬到出租屋，屋子才收拾好，略微陈旧的屋子因为新租客的到来重现生机，肖德俊也即将迈向人生的下一个阶段。

刘扬扬和他说起李永钦，在李永钦毕业不到一年，他们便因为现实分了手，刘扬扬扫了一眼肖德俊的房间，问：咦，你的吉他呢？

肖德俊说：上大学之后就没怎么玩吉他了，以前可能是因为高中压力太大才坚持每周弹。

刘扬扬遗憾地说道：啊……我还想着是不是可以再跟你合奏一次的，我们以前一起表演过的曲子。

肖德俊看了刘扬扬一眼：你要是今天带了小提琴来，可能我还会和你说吉他暂时放在同学那里。

刘扬扬尴尬地笑了。

-

送刘扬扬到地铁口的时候，肖德俊看着他的背影一点一点地消失在人潮里，他突然有点后悔没有去拥抱他。但当他转身向相反方向走去那一刻，他又觉得没必要了，他想起他们今天见面，他祝贺刘扬扬能继续深造，刘扬扬只是感叹厉害的人很多，自己不过是个普通人罢了。

是啊，像普通人一样努力，像普通人一样去爱与被爱，也像普通人一样去遗忘吧。

肖德俊的脚步加快了。

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck the regulations是海上钢琴师里主角说过的话，因为小铁说最近在看海上钢琴师所以擅自把这句话给加上了。


End file.
